Fear, Anger, Pain
by Stratagirl
Summary: Yuuri is captured and Wolfram comes to try and rescue him. Enjoy! :


_**Fear, Anger, Pain**_

**A Kyou Kara Maoh one-shot **

**This is something I've been working on...for a week or more but just now finished :) It started out with inspiration from the song "Fight!" and then towards the middle and end the song "Fearless (250 and Dark Stars)" by: Falling Up, helped me write the middle and end of this...what I consider to be my shortest one-shot ever!! lol :) So I hope you all enjoy it and have a great day. Happy writings and readings to you all! Toodles! :waves happily!: **

**I do not own the songs that inspired me through out this one-shot they are owned by their rightful and respectful owners :) And I do not own the characters used within this one-shot they too belong to their rightful and respectful owner's, who is NOT me :) **

**

* * *

**Volin's started to play very rapidly and yet beautifully. In a rythem that suggested a fight was about to start. Yuuri looked on holding his breath, he couldn't see much of anything just shapes and some color but that was about it. He stared wide eyes as the dark, cold storm clouds moved to reveal the bright moon light that lit up the ground and anyone in it's bright beams. Wolfram stood there, huffing and puffing, as if he had just ran a five mile race. The blond had fallen men all around him and he stood there, out of breath, holding his sword up in a fighting position.

Yuuri struggled in his bindings and tried to get the damn ropes off his wrists and legs. He started to wiggle out of his bindings and then it happened. Just as he got his wrists free he heard a dull thump. Something...no someone had falled to the ground. He didn't want to look up, afraid of what he might see. His eyes widen and heart beating faster every second that went by. He looked up ever so slowly and just for a second his heart stopped and screamed one word. "Woolfraaam!" and undid his feet quickly and ran to the fallen blond. He picked up the blonds head and cuddles it to his chest and cried on his head. He layed the blond down on the ground and stared at the still face before him. Memories of their past flew before his eyes, their fights, Wolfram calling him a wimp and their time together and when things got rough in the demon kingom. How did this all happen? One moment Yuri was enjoying the sunlight out in the garden, picking flowers with Greta and the next a brown clothed bag was placed over his head and he was dragged off to some place in the woods, outside of Demon Castle. His sadness outweighted his anger, just for a bit longer until his heart started to hurt, he placed his hand over the spot where it beated rapidly and with each thump the pain grew and so did the Demon King's anger and power.

Yuri climbed to his feet and limply turned around, his head hung down, hair covering his face. The men, that weren't either dead or knocked out were standing there, staring at the Demon King, ready for whatever he may throw at them. The men readied their swords, knifes and any other weapons they carried. Yuri rose his head up slowling, tears streaming down his face. He stared at the men, some of them looked frighted while some other's didn't know what to make out of his expression. The Demon King didn't do anything for several moments, and neither did the men. Wolfram's body layed there, mostly still, if any of the people surrounding him would have taken a closer look they would have noticed he started to breath, slow but mostly steady. But if he didn't get help to that wound he would soon die. Yuri took small steady steps towards the men, who backed up every two or three steps the King took.

"Why?" Yuri asked tired, hurt and in pain, pain from losing such a...wonderful man? They always say that you don't know what you have until you lose it. He continued as he stopped and so did the men. "Why him, why and what for?" he released some of his demon powers and the wind picked up rapidly and the birds flead and the branches on the trees swayed back and forth, threatening to break in any given moment. The men tried to shield their faces from any unknown depreise in the strong wind.

One of the braver men stepped forward a bit. Not really wanting to face the Demon King himself but no one else looked like they were going to. He swalled hard and nervously. The King was very angry and they didn't know what he would do to them. The man said something but not loud enough for Yuuri to hear him. He cleared his throat a bit and repeated what he said. "Money, your hineness. We did it for money, and he...he was in the way. The man that paid us...wanted the blond fire demon out of his way so he could...prop...properly get rid of you." he stepped back a bit when the Demon King advanced on him slowly. As he did so the moon was blocked by clouds, clouds that boomed with loud thunder. Then came the rain, in a steady down pour. He stopped just right in front of the man's face. The man was shaking in his boots. He could feel the wind around the Demon King and it was strong, so very strong and she was the power he was admitting. The men felt like they were going to be sick. Most of them flead but the one that spoked up stayed, for he didn't notice his comrads had left him.

"Wha...what are you going to do with m...me?" the man asked shaking all over.

Yuuri placed his hand up in the air and shouted angrily. "Justice be done!" and all the mud that was made by the rain gathered up and around the man. It only left the man's head uncovered so that the Demon King could speak to him.

"You will tell your employer if he see's fit to capture innicent people he should watch who he captures. Next time I won't be so lenient." Yuuri broungt down his hand swiftly and the mud around the man dropped him hard on his butt. The man got up rubbed his butt and ran off, looking back at the Demon King and then vanished in the down pour.

Yuuri's hair shortened and he came out of his Demon King mood. He walked over slowly to Woflrum and knelt limply by the blonds side. The rain sliding down his face, inviting the gloom and sadness that the black haired young man thought was coming. He was about to pick up wolfrum when the blond winched and grabbed the blacked haired man's wrist.

"I'm not dead yet...wimp." and winched a bit more as Yuuri sat him up on his bottom.

"Wolfram...how...I thought...but you..." Yuuri was cut off when the blond winched yet again.

He looked up at the black haired demon with pain filled eyes and the rain sliding quickly down his face. "I will be if we don't get me some...rrr...help." and he held the spot where he got stabbed.

Yuuri helped the blond to his feet and they quickly found a house in the near by village. Of whom the people didn't look to happy to see two demon's in their town but the hose they stopped at didn't mind them. The black haired woman of the house had Yuuri set him on a bed and the the red haired woman went and fetched the cleaning supplies and everything else needed to patch up Wolfram...because he was going to need serious patching up. The woman came back and asked the black haired young man to wait out in the sitting area. Yuuri nodded and stopped to look back at Wolfram and then left the room closing the door behind him. Yuuri sat down on the arm chair and waited and waited...and waited some more. Evenually he had fell asleep. In the dream Wolfram had died and he had went crazy, killing all the men that were involved in his 'friends' death. He didn't realized what he had done until he had come back from being so insane with angry and rage. He fell to his knees and screamed as the rain started to fall around him and the dead bodies fallen around him. The rain washing all the spilled blood down by and around Yuuri. The black haired young man shot up from his slouching position and looked around him, blury eyes and tired from the nights events. He sighed and fell back into the seat and started to shake a bit. Yuuri was really scared that had been real, because it had felt so real. Just as his last thoughts on the dream ended and he sighed again the door to the bedroom opened and the black haired woman came out with bloodied hands and her wife behind her. They closed the door and approached the Demon King.

The blacked haired man shot out of the chair and ran the the woman the rest of the way. The woman smiled tired at Yuuri. "Young man...you're friend will be fine now but it'll be best to let him rest here for a few days and let him gather his strength back."

Yuuri sighed a bit and then looked at the woman worried. "Can I-" The woman shook her head knowing the young man wanted to see the blond.

Yuuri rushed past the two woman as they held each other and lightly and as gently as he could opened the door to the room. He peaked his head in and then stepped in and shut the door behind him softly. He took a seat on the chair next to the bed and stared down at the blond. The rain had stopped and the moon had come back out, shinning in through the slightly open window. "Wolfram...you idoit, why did you have to do that. Be such a stupid hero and take that blow. You...you idoit." and bend his head down, letting his hair cover his face but not the tears streaming down his face. When warm and slightly shaky hands came down on his hands he looked up quickly and he smiled as he wiped away his tears. He knew what was coming next from the young blond.

Wolfram smiled a bit and said in a weakened voice. "Yo...you wimp." and laughed a tiny and coughed a bit.

Yuuri smiled and laughed as a bit more tears streamed down his face and he took his held and held tightly onto Wolframs soft warm one. "Yeah, that's me, you're wimp."

When the blond heard 'you're wimp' his eyes widen quickly and became their normal size and he smiled. Yuuri smiled down at the fire demon. "I thought...that we could give it a try."

Wolfram blinked, soar and tired but still wanted to hear the answer even though he knew what it was. He just wanted to hear it from black haired man's mouth. "Give...what a try?"

Yuuri titled his head to the side and said as he cupped his other hand over Wolfram's. "Us."

Woflram sighed and cringed a bit and got comfortable. Wolfram fell asleep after that and soon so did Yuuri. They had fallen asleep with Yuri cupping Wolfram's one hand in his two hands.

The two woman walked in and stood by the door. The black haired tall woman held the red haired average height woman in front of her. "Isn't love beautiful." and she smiled at the two young men.

Her wife smiled as well at the two young man before them. "It sure is."

**The end!! **

**

* * *

**

**Woot! Woot!! ...Let's see...this one-shot didn't take nearly as long as my HeeroxDuo one...which felt like it took...freaking forever to write and then it took me forever to post up...so for a apology to my editor who I will miss very much :glompsNoaShado: wanted to post this up as soon as possible. I was suppose to be posted up at some point before the early morning hours but...I did it! It's posted! :) So I hope you all enjoy this little KKM one-shot and if you want a different one-shot because you don't really the characters to this show or the show itself NoaShado please let me know and I'll try to do something you do know, okay :huggles: ^_^ Have a great day everyone and happy, writings and readings to you all!! :) Toodles! :waves happily!: **


End file.
